


Goggles’ new discovery

by xXDummyKrystalXx



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Idk how to tag this ;-;, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDummyKrystalXx/pseuds/xXDummyKrystalXx
Summary: Basically it just Goggles discovering something new from Rider. Might as well add more to this soon“Rider.. you look different, kinda..”Weird fanfiction... don’t like, don’t read
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon), Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Blue team’s usual day

As the usual day rolls, Idiot team I mean.. Blue team was turfing till they take a break. “Wow! Did you see my new trick?!” Goggles shouts happily while Specs covers Goggle’s mouth. “Be quiet!! you could get everyone attention...” Specs said as he shakes his head in disappointment. “Sorry!” Goggles said as Specs removed, “We could play more but do you want to stop for now” Goggles asked in curiosity.

“Hmm I suppose we could stop for now” Specs said and the ladies agreed with him. They waves, saying goodbyes to each other before returning home. Goggles was heading home to his apartment, excited to chat with his lover. As everyone know, Rider and Goggles is a couple. Goggles pulls out his keys as he unlocks the door. “Hey Rider, i’m home!” Goggles said as he walks in before closing door to remove his shoes. Rider was sitting on his sofa as he watches his old video of his last match on the tv. Rider would look up at him, “Welcome home, your pickle plum is in the refrigerator” Rider murmurs. Goggles sits next to him, “Thanks you! How are you?” he asked as he kisses on his lover’s cheek. Rider smiles, “it’s good! i’m glad to have you as my love” Rider said as he snuggles with Goggles. They pretty much snuggles till they sleep at night.


	2. Aloha’s reckless party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.. It seems that Rider finally noticed. How long can he hide..?

About almost four months later and Aloha gave the couple a call for upcoming party. Of course they agreed to come due to Goggles giving puppy eyes to Rider, “Fine we can go and it probably tonight so don’t fall asleep.” Rider said and Goggles nods in excitement and pecks his lover. “I love you to the moon!” Goggles said as he smiles. “I love you too..” Rider smiles. The day rolls into tonight and Rider was doing his hair until he noticed something, “Hm...” He pokes his cheek as he flinches, it felt soft than usual. “Huh..” he steps back and look down at his body, it seems that he changed a little. His belly look bit round and it felt soft as he poked it. “Shit.. I guess Army’s curry is fattening.. I better hide this” Rider said as he went to his wardrobe to find a jacket that would hide his body perfect. Rider then puts it on and sighs. “Goggles, we can go now!” Rider shouts quietly and “Okaay” can be heard. 

After walking with his lover to Aloha’s house, Goggles still find it weird that Rider’s using his different jacket but he didn’t mind. Aloha opens the door, “Ah! You’re here~ Come in!” he said as the couple walked in to hear loud, blasting music. Rider groans, “Of course, it would be loud” he looks around to see Skull and his lazy lover, Mask. “Goggles, you can go do whatever you want but just don’t get too weird” Rider said as Goggles nods and walked off with Aloha. Rider sighs and walked up to the couple to sit with them, “Hey guys” he waves to them. Skull was busy, eating his precious ice cream and Mask lazily looks at Rider, “Helllloo, what with thaaaat jackeet..?” he asked. Rider looks at Mask, “It’s nothing, I just feel comfortable in this” he answered as he watches some inklings dancing on the dance floor. Skull quietly observes Rider and realizes when he looks at Rider’s belly. ‘Seems that he finally noticed..’ Skull continues to eat his ice cream. 

After few hours, the party finally calmed down as it seems that some inklings and octolings passed out from exhaustion or dancing. Goggles was at the table, sleeping on his arms. " Skullll, can we gooo hooome?" Mask asked and Skull pulls up his bandanna as he sighs, " Okay, we can go for now. See you later Rider." he said as he walks away with Mask. Rider watched them leaving, "Okay then.." he looks at Goggles as he walks up to Goggles and picks him up in a bridal way before going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit... I’m like tad bit from everyone. It will involve a fetish-

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! As you can see i’m still a newbie at making some fanfic. Comment down below if you want to teach me few stuff!


End file.
